Well I Guess This Is Growing Up
by Sulphuric Sunset
Summary: Frank Iero is a normal boy with normal friends, until a new girl joins their school, and things start changing. Blood is shed, loved ones are lost, and tears stain faces. My Chemical Romance, 30 Seconds To Mars. Contains OC's. I suck at summaries.


**AN:Hey is my first ever fanfic so cut me some slack, and im kinda sucky when it comes to English, so don't expect everything to be perfection.**

**Okay, on with the story ;D**

_*** I (sadly) do not own any of the celebrities mentioned in this story.***_

* * *

><p><em><span>7th September 1995<span>_

Jared enterered the room with his hands behind his back; His blue eyes full of thrill and excitement.

"Jared what's going on?" Frank asked, concerned. A sick, twisted smile emerged on Jared's face.

He ignored Frank's question and sat down next to him on the sofa. He continued to stare into his eyes.

"Are you okay, Jared?" He was starting to feel uncomfortable, as if something bad were to happen. I was only then when Frank saw the 12 centimeter blade behind his back. He tried to escape but it was too late; Jared pushed him back down and stabbed him in the chest multiple times.

Frank tried to scream for help, but no sound would come out. He brought his knife down one last time, and everything went dark...

Frank woke up completely covered in sweat, frightened by the nightmare he had just had. He scanned his bedside clock. 7:15. 15 minutes early, but its not like he be able to go back to sleep anyway.

He got up, out of my warm, cosy bed and was stuck by the cold September weather.

He turned on the shower, ripped his pyjamas off and hopped into the shower. As the hot water ran all over my back, he couldn't help thinking about the nightmare he had just woken up from. What if this was a vision of the future? What if this was really going to happen to him, or someone he loved? What if this wasn't a nightmare, and he had somehow woken up in his room months later? What if...

Frank soon realised that he was in the shower, just standing there, for about 5 minutes. He then put on his school uniform (it was a pair of black trousers, a white shirt, a red tie and navy blazer) and ran a brush through his dark brown, messy hair.

He threw on his bag, then ran out of the house.

The bus had just come when he arrived at the bus station. He got in, showed his ticket, then sat down at the back of the bus.

Before he knew it, the bus got off at the stop and he walked into the school playground.

Frank stood there for a minute, and watched all the older kids go into their little groups, and the year 7 kids running around to eachother ,yelling and screaming.

About a minute later, Frank and a bunch of other kids made their way to their form rooms, dreading the lessons they were about to face.

They lined up outside for what seemed like forever as Mr Wentz inspected their uniform.

When they all were let inside the classroom, Frank took a seat in the far corner, in his usual place, behind Nathan and Jared.

Frank started to fill in his timetable, but he was interruped by an unfamilliar voice.

"Um excuse me, can I sit here?" She asks, resting her arm on the chair.

Frank looked up to see a girl he had never seen before, smiling back at him. She had long, beautiful dark brown hair, with a single bright red highlight in it. Her face was quite pale and smooth, and her green-grey eyes were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

"Sure go ahead" Frank says, smiling at her. She sits down slowly. "My name's Frank, by the way" He added, holding out my his hand. She looked at his hand for a second, unsure of what to do, then reaches for it shook his hand gently and responded. "I'm Alison"

"Nice to meet you" Frank says.

"You too"

"What lessons do you have today?"

"Here" she replied, Handing Frank her timetable. He placed both timetables side by side.

"We're in the same art class. Room 136. After lunch." She smiled

Seconds later, the bell rang to signal the end of Form Time. They packed their bags and started making their way to lesson 1.

"We have Maths first. Would you like me to walk you there?" Frank offered.

"I would appriciate it" She replied, smiling again. They walked to maths (which didnt take long since it was only a couple of doors down)

"See you at lunch" He called out to her as she went into her math class, and he went into his.

Alison looked around the cramped room for a place to sit. Everyone else went to sit next to people who they know while she stood there, watching the seats fill and getting an awful lot of dirty looks from her classmates.

A couple of seconds later, she spotted an empty chair next to a girl reading a comic book. She had long, wavy, black and thick hair, decorated with a small green bow. She also had chocolate brown eyes eyes, and olive coloured gave me a warm smile as i sat next to her.

"Hey there! I'm Erin, and you are?" she asked.

"Alison"

"What a lovely name!"

"Thanks" Alison smiled. She wasn't used to getting compliments, only insults.

"You're welcome"

"So, you any good at this crap?" She asks, pushing the piece of paper towards Tori.

"Nah" she sighed "Not like i care about a bunch of numbers anyway. She pushed the piece of paper towards the end of the table.

"Amen to that."

"So, what brings you to Jersey?" She questioned.

"My mother decided a fresh start was best for our family" Alison replied. Bad memories started to replay in her head.

"you got any brothers and sisters?"

"Yeah. His name's Jeremy, and he's 17. you?"

"Nah" she answered sadly

"Excuse me Erin, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher, whos name Alison didnt know, snapped rudely.

"I haven't, actually" She answered back.

The teacher frowned at Erin and went back to teaching.

"Wanna hang out after break?"She asked

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that wasn't too bad.<strong>

**Just in case you're wondering where the rest of the MCR guys are, Bob and Mikey apprear in the next couple of chapters and Ray and Gerard a lot later.**

**Please review and help me get better at writing. :D**


End file.
